Krazoa Palace
Krazoa Palace is the dinosaurs' most sacred place in Star Fox Adventures and Star Fox Pentalogy, where the Krazoa Spirits resided before being hidden from General Scales around Sauria by the EarthWalkers. 'Overview' Beautiful geometric tiling and the warmth of torchlight awaits the traveler to Krazoa Palace. The walls hold many mysteries, some great and inspiring, others haunting and eerie. Once a proud jewel glimmering in the sunlight, Krazoa Palace has been enveloped in a cloak of murky clouds and rainstorms since General Scales infiltrated its sanctuary. Now emptied of its cryptic Krazoa Spirits, the glassy hallways are stalked by SharpClaw soldiers, wreaking havoc as they please. The echo of a forlorn Krazoa's whisper can be heard frolicking through the rushing winds of the air vents, and the crackle of fires illuminating the reflective pathways an unnerving shade of forgotten blue. Only when the Krazoas are reunited within their Palace can its original luster be restored. 'History' Scales attacked the Palace in order to capture the Spirits for himself. The EarthWalkers sent by King EarthWalker defended the place against Scales, but were massacred, as they were outnumbered. It is also the place where Krystal is imprisoned in a life-draining crystal. It turns out that Andross was using her body to channel the Krazoa energy from Sauria (and possibly Cerinia) to resurrect and reincarnate himself. Fox had to return the other five Krazoa Spirits to the Palace. 'Plight of Sauria' Krazoa Palace has many places to release the Krazoa spirits, thus making it so that there is always a new place to explore inside the palace. Krystal arrived here immediately after nearly being thrown off the SharpClaw Galleon to her death. She explored the inside of the palace until she found the one who sent the distress signal. The Earthwalker who was ill and beaten up, sent her into the first Krazoa Shrine to collect the first spirit. When she released this spirit, someone or something sent her into a crystal, which she is contained in for most of the game. Fox eventually came to Krazoa Palace while on his expedition to restore Sauria; at the request of a mysterious entity posing as the mighty Krazoa God. The final time Fox came to the Palace, he flew directly to the palace, without landing at ThornTail Hollow as General Pepper redirected the flight path first. As he released the fifth spirit, it only opened another shrine. In Star Fox Pentalogy, the final Krazoa Shrine can only be opened by the Boss Gate Key instead. When entering that shrine once you opened the Boss Gate, you prepared to fight General Scales himself, but it was interrupted when Scales was forced to release the Krazoa Spirit inside him by Andross. As Fox eventually released all six Krazoa Spirits, Krystal unwillingly channeled their power into a gigantic colossus which came to life, claiming itself to be the mighty Krazoa God. Suddenly, an earthquake-like rumble is heard and Krystal is finally freed. Fox made himself ready to duel with this suspicious threat before Star Wolf arrived to rematch, but behind the mask of the Krazoa God turned out to be Andross, the same mad scientist who was believed to have killed his father. After the ape's defeat in Astropolis at the Lylat Star, Fox returned to Sauria for quick aftermath inspection, discovering that the SharpClaw tribe have dominated the palace but have liberated themselves from Scales, cheering Fox on his victory as if he is no longer their enemy. 'Trivia' *This is one of the few places which Prince Tricky does not follow Fox to, for upon warping Fox to Krazoa Palace (with Fox noticing he hadn't warped Tricky with him) the Warp Stone revealed, somewhat strangely, that he cannot warp dinosaurs. This makes Warp Stone's purpose controversial, since the majority of Sauria's inhabitants are dinosaurs. **The Mother ThornTail who resides next to the Warp Stone sometimes tells Fox that she sometimes hears a girl's cries coming from the Warp Stone. This foreshadows the events of Fox meeting Krystal. *Technically, the Star Fox Adventures game begins and ends in this land. *In Dinosaur Planet, Krazoa Palace was an own place. Krystal was to travel into the future and meet a real Krazoa who told her that Sabre failed his quest and Dinosaur Planet had been destroyed by Drakor and the Kamerian Dragon. **Warlock Mountain became Krazoa Palace during the Dinosaur Planet to Star Fox Adventures conversion, many structures and places were carried over. 'References' *''Star Fox Adventures'' *''Star Fox Pentalogy'' Category:Lands of Sauria Category:Castles Category:Palaces